Faith's Death
by Faithslaysvamps
Summary: When Faith the Vampire Slayer learns that Buffy has died she breaks out of jail and heads for Sunnydale. Drown in sorrow Faith tries to fulfill Buffy's slayer duties, ultimatly leading to her death
1. Chapter 1

Faith's Death

Chapter 1

'Bustin' Out'

Outside of the Girls Correctional Facility in Stockton, California, Faith Lehane was lifting weights. Other girls and police officers were amazed at how much she could lift. A police officer walked out of the building.

"Message for Faith Lehane," he shouted. Faith dropped the weights down hard and stood up. She walked into the building with him and over to the glass windows where you can talk to you friends or family over the phone. Faith sat down and saw the warden sitting on the other side. She picked up the phone and starred at him, waiting for him to say something.

"A friend of yours called," he said. "Giles."

"Oh he did? Did he?" she asked questionably. The warden nodded his head. "Well then," Faith continued. "Why didn't he talk to **_me_** over the phone?"

"Didn't want to talk," The warden replied quickly. Faith nodded her head. She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted, but the warden beat her. "He told me to tell you," he paused for a moment. "That Buffy died." Faith starred into his eyes. She felt her heart tear in half, and then disintegrate into a thousand tiny pieces. She starred at him blankly. Buffy was the only one that went out of her way to be nice to Faith, and did stuff for her even though she didn't have to. Faith was heartbroken that she couldn't be there to protect and save Buffy. She kept starring at the warden.

"Thank you," She said into the phone and hung up. She stayed sitting in the chair, and The Warden got up and walked away, but Faith was overwhelmed by a crazy idea. She stood up and starred through the window. The police officer walked up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder to gently to lead her back outside. She elbowed him in the face knocking him to the ground. She jumped through the window and extended her body doing a summersault onto the floor. One cop ran up to her but before he could do anything she kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and she kneed him in the ribs. He fell to the floor and Faith headed to the window. The Warden stepped in front of her and drew his gun. She stopped and raised her hands above her head very slowly.

"Don't make me pull this trigger," The Warden said. Faith paused for a moment and wheel kicked the gun out of The Warden's hands and clear across the room. Many more cops ran after her, but she jumped out of the window all too fast for them. She fell four floors down onto a car underneath of her. She stood up and regained her balance. She looked up to the window she had jumped out of. She saw the police men looking down and pointing at her. Then, Faith decided, that it was time to go. She ran quickly out into the streets and headed out to find a bus stop. She ran for about a half an hour and finally found one, and just in time. The bus was just about to leave the stop when she came rushing to it. She entered the bus and told the driver her destination. Then he put the bus in gear and headed off. Faith was headed to Sunnydale.

On the bus people looked back and starred at Faith. She had cuts and scrapes that were pretty freely bleeding, but Faith knew she would heal fast.

She got off of the bus at a stop in Sunnydale and headed to the Summer's household. She was walking on the side walk leading up to Buffy's house. In the front lawn she saw somebody. He coughed and stood up; a beer was in his hand. He was good looking with white hair and he wore a black leather jacket.

"You," he said. Faith raised her head and thought for a bit. Then she smiled what she could and said,

"Spike right?" Spike looked at her strangely. He had no idea of how she knew who he was. "We've met before." Faith said. "Only I wasn't me then." Spike still looked at her blankly. "I was in Buffy's body." Spike lifted his head up and opened his mouth. He remembered now. "Look, Spike," She said. "I'm not really in the mood for talking right now. I'm gonna go inside." Spike gestured his arms to the door telling her to go ahead. She nodded to him and walked through the door. She immediately saw to her right Giles and Dawn in the kitchen.

"Why Faith," Giles said pulling off his glasses. "Ho-How did you get out of jail?" he asked. Then he looked at her. She was still dressed in her blue uniform and she had shallow cuts all over her. "I see," he said.

"What happened?" Faith demanded. Giles looked behind him and then back at Faith.

"She jumped," he said. Faith closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She couldn't believe it. "She did it, to save Dawn." He finished, and he walked into the other room. Dawn who was standing beside Giles with her arms folded followed him. Faith went and got some new clothes on, and walked down the basement steps. She sat down on one of the last five steps and cried. After a while she left the house in search for the cemetery that Buffy was laid to rest in. There were many graveyards in Sunnydale, but Faith new were Buffy would be. Her favorite cemetery, Restfield.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Focus

Chapter 2

'Can't Focus'

It was very dark outside and Faith knew there would be trouble. It was Sunnydale. The biggest Hellmouth Faith had ever encountered. So she brought a stake. She looked around the cemetery and finally found Buffy's grave. Faith sat down in front of it and starred. Her headstone said,

Buffy Anne Summers

1981-2001

Beloved Sister

Devoted Friend

She saved the world

A lot

This made Faith smile, but her smile faded fast when she heard something behind her. She hopped to her feet fast and spun around, only to be punched on her face and fall back to the ground. As she fell her stake flew across the field. She looked up and saw a vampire. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Faith stood up and kicked the vampire in the stomach she leaned over a bit and Faith back handed her in the face. The vampire grabbed and dug her claws deep into Faith's neck. Faith yelled in pain and fell to the ground. The vampire leaped on top of her and repeatedly punched Faith in the face. Faith brought her knees up to her chest and kicked the vampire off of her hard a few feet across the cemetery. She stood up and realized that she had kicked the vampire right to were the stake was. So the vampire came running straight to now holding the stake. The vampire came close and tried to stab Faith but she was too quick and blocked the stake. The vampire's arm went down when Faith blocked it, but it came right back up to Faith and slashed her through the stomach. Faith grabbed the stake quickly from the vampire, but the vampire knocked Faith back to the ground. The vampire once again had the stake and she was just about to stab Faith with it when something pulled the vampire away and to the ground. Everything in Faith's eyes was spinning, but she could see that the vampire was wrestling with Spike. His hair and his own vampire face gave it away to Faith. Her world stopped spinning and she sat up. She held her hand against the wound on her stomach. Willow, Xander, and Anya came out of nowhere to Faith. Faith saw that beyond them, Spike was dusting the vampire. Anya and Xander helped Faith stand up. They all looked at each other and Faith. They saw in Faith pain from the loss of Buffy, and Faith saw in each one of them, the same loss.


	3. Chapter 3: Only You On My Mind

Chapter 3

'Only You on My Mind'

They got back to Buffy's house. Faith rested her hand on a chair and looked to the floor by her feet, where large drips of blood landed in a puddle.

She remembered the time when she and Buffy were both in the hospital. It was the night that Buffy had stabbed Faith and sent her into a coma, and Buffy had fed herself to Angel, to cure him of a poison Faith had infected him with. Buffy got out of her bed and walked into Faith's room. She saw Faith laying there, sleeping, and even though Faith had made Buffy go through all living hell, she bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Giles came back and gave her an ice pack. She pressed it against her face. He looked at her very concerned.

"I'll get the bandages," He said, and started to walk away.

"No trauma," Faith said loudly removing the ice pack from her face. "I'm good."

"You were nearly killed," Giles said in reply.

"I could use a shower," Faith said. Giles stopped and pointed to the bathroom.

"Faith," Giles said. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm a little sticky," She answered and headed into the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, she had a huge mess of blood leading from the side of her mouth down to her chest, and she was just overall pretty much bleeding everywhere. She was a wreck. She stepped inside the shower and turned on the water. She put her face in it and then back out. She clearly remembered Buffy all of a sudden, and she could remember seeing her just standing there. She tried to put her face back in the water, but it hurt badly. Then she remembered Buffy smiling, just smiling.

Faith had held in so much anger from Buffy's death. She felt it take over her body, and she let it all out. She punched the tile wall in front of her. She was so strong being a slayer, that she broke the tile. She hit it again, and again, and again so fast. She screamed loudly in anger, and continued to hit and break the wall. She stopped punching the wall and rubbed her hands through her hair, putting her face in and out of the water quickly. She stood there and starred for a minute breathing very heavily.

She remembered Buffy again. She remembered when she had tried to remove Angel's soul, but she didn't, and she and Buffy fought. They both ended up with knives at each others throats. Faith had removed her knife first, and then she kissed Buffy on the top of her head and ran off.

Instead of anger this time, sorrow filled Faith's body. She slowly put her head underneath the water and all of the blood ran off her body.

Faith walked out of the bathroom when she was finished getting showered and changed. Outside the door she saw Giles. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Sorry 'bout the shower" She told him while lifting her hand up and pointing her thumb backward at the shower room.

"I'm not worried about the shower," Giles responded very quickly.

Faith put her hand down and looked at him. "I need to know you're in the game Faith, all the way."

"Five by Five boss," she said back at Giles and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Fight

Chapter 4

'Final Fight'

Faith sat on top of a kitchen counter eating potato chips. She was full of sorrow and she couldn't get Buffy off of her mind. She felt more rage power over her. Again, she wished she could have been there, to save Buffy, but she wasn't. Faith remembered the people that she had killed, and when she went to the dark side. Buffy and Angel tried so hard to redeem her, but she completely and utterly screwed them. Faith now regretted this, and she wished she had listened to them, instead of having to go to the 'Girls Correctional Facility'.

Faith went downstairs to where Buffy kept all of the weapons. She found a knife and put it in the inside pocket of her jean jacket. She was about to walk out of the front door when Giles came up behind her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was gonna go patrol," Faith answered. "You gotta problem with that?"

"I'm going with you," Giles answered as he picked up a stake. Faith dropped her arm off of the door and rolled her eyes. They headed out. They found a deserted warehouse and decided to check it out. It was a pretty big place and they searched around it for a while. There were many large platforms that were very high; otherwise the place was quite empty. They were just about to leave when finally, they heard a noise. Faith turned around and a vampire fell out from one of the platforms. Giles immediately pulled out the stake from the inside of his jacket, so the vampire went to him first. He kicked the stake out of Giles' hand and then again he kicked him in the stomach. Giles doubled over but the vampire caught him. He grabbed Giles by the shoulder and threw him through some glass and onto the first floor. Faith round kicked him very hard in the head, and in exchange the vamp hit her underneath the jaw and punched her in the stomach letting her fall to the floor. Faith caught herself before she became flat on her stomach on the floor, but the vampire kicked her in the stomach and she flipped a couple inches off the floor and onto her back. She rolled over onto her stomach and tried to get up again. She spit a large amount of blood from her mouth. She imagined what it would have been like for Buffy when she had died, and how frightened Buffy would have been. She got the strength to pull the knife out of her shirt. She threw it across the room and it stabbed the vampire in the chest.

"Ouch baby," he said. "That hurt." He removed the knife from his chest.

"Screw you," Faith said.

"Ooh maybe afterwards." He smiled. "I like my girls to lie still." Faith had no strength to get up off of the floor. Even though she tried she couldn't bring herself to it. The vampire slowly walked toward her. He sat down beside her. She tried to punch him in the face, but her punch was so slow and weak that he easily moved his head out of the way. He grabbed the hair in the back of her head and yanked it back. "How about it?" he said, and he bent his head down and started feeding on her.

Faith could feel the blood being drained from her neck. She screamed a little and then saw Giles.

"FAITH!" he cried. He threw Faith the stake that was on the floor. She caught it and rammed it through the vampire's heart. He bursted into dust. Faith grabbed onto her neck where the vampire had bit her, he hadn't drained all of her blood, he hadn't had the time to. She looked at Giles as he ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Faith lifted herself onto her knees and gave him a weak smile.

"Kicked his ass," Faith said as she fell to her side. Giles picked her up and carried her as fast as he could back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not There Anymore

Chapter 5

'I'm Not There Anymore'

Back at the Summers' house Faith laid in Buffy's bed. Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn, and Spike sat around the bed, but Giles sat on it, next to Faith. His hand was on Faith's wrist trying to find her pulse as his eyes looked upon his watch. He put her arm down and his own arm down and looked at the gang. He shook his head 'no'. Sadness swept across the room. For that Faith the Vampire Slayer had died.

Faith Lehane was laid to rest in the Restfield cemetery, right next to Buffy Summers. Her headstone read,

Faith Lehane

1982-2001

Rest in Piece

Up in heaven Buffy and Faith were moving Faith into a beautiful new house. They were laying a perfect, brand new, white sheet onto a big beautiful bed. Buffy looked across the bed at Faith, and Faith looked back up at Buffy. They both smiled big and bright as they raised the sheet up and set it back down onto the bed.

**The End**


End file.
